The first products of genes (DNA) are the ribonucleic acids, RNAs. Every cell has many different types of RNA molecules. Interest in RNA has increased exponentially with each new discovery of its functions. The great majority of RNAs produced from the human genome do not encode proteins, one of the traditional functions of RNA. Instead they are associated with controlling gene expression, as to when and to what degree a human gene is turned on. The goal of this proposal is to construct an institute to meet the compelling need, and future requisite, for a sustainable biomedical resource for research, technology development and applications of RNA biology to human health. The rapidly expanding aspects of RNA biomedical science and technology require expertise, methods development and instrumentation that are not readily available to an individual investigator or even a group of scientists. The instruments and associated methods used for biomedical research on RNA function require special care to exclude contaminations that cleave RNA, and therefore are many times too difficult or expensive to maintain by individual laboratories, and are not generally available for the education and experience of their students and postdoctoral fellows. Within two years, the Institute for RNA Science and Technology (IRNAST) will be a science-driven resource with some 60 new, sustainable positions that meet this and future needs. IRNAST will be designed, engineered and constructed as a unique biomedical institute formed from 15,000 sq. ft. of shell space in the four year old Life Science Research Building at the University of Albany-SUNY. It will have a novel scientific and educational infrastructure. IRNAST scientists will engage in biomedical programs in infectious disease, cancer biology and neurodegenerative/neuromuscular and other diseases. IRNAST will have: 1) Advanced Facilities for Biomedical Research and Education to include Core RNA Instrumentation and Computational Facilities, designed with mobile benches, moveable walls and flexible space;2) Five principal investigator and visitor laboratories designed for maximum flexibility in walls and benches to allow for the growth, offices and shared postdoctoral fellow and student office spaces, designed to maximize interactions between groups;3) A general break room, a conference room, storage space and circulation space;4) An energy/heat recovery system not only for IRNAST but for the entire building;5) Fixed equipment includes fume hoods, autoclave, glass washer, walk-in environmental cold rooms, ice makers, water polishers, an uninterruptable power supply system, and specialty gas cylinder storage cabinets. Design and construction will create an additional 25 jobs on-site, and the finished Institute will surpass the Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design Systems silver level of sustainable green building and development practices. The University has committed $2 million to match an NIH construction award, $2.5 million for equipment, two senior faculty positions, five staff positions, annual operational costs including equipment repair, and support for multi-year, multi-disciplinary pilot projects, seminars and an annual Symposium.